Full thickness resection procedures involve excising a full thickness portion of an organ, closing the hole created by the resection and removing the excess tissue.
Several known full thickness resection devices and procedures require at least one incision in an area near a portion of an organ to be excised to allow the physician to access the organ section to be excised and guide the device to that section. Those skilled in the art will understand that these incisions may add substantially to the patient discomfort and recovery time associated with the resectioning procedure itself.